Rainbow Radiance precure
Rainbow Radiance precure 'is a fan project, still in the rough stages of its development. It's theme is gemstones, the rainbow, and all different feelings. Story The kingdom of Crystals has always looked over the different feelings of its world, where all feelings are gathered in precious gem stones. It's very important, that the royal family keeps an eye on everyone in the kingdom, to make sure that everybody are happy and that not too many gem stones with bad feelings are created. They embrace all feelings as something that helps us grow, but above all they love the gemstones made from true happiness. But one day, the royal family is attacked, by a mysterious force that has tried to destroy the family for centuries. The mysterious forced, with no known name, kidnaps the king and queen, and goes after the young princess as well. But before she's taken as well, the royal crystal fairies banish the creature from the kingdom. The know they wont be able to hold it out for long, and the princess tells them to find the legendary Pretty Cures to help defend their kingdom, and collect the Feeling Crystals to bring back the king and queen. The three fairies depart to earth, hoping to quickly find the precures. Characters The Cures '''Cure Ruby/'Regular name still in process A 14 year old girl who loves fun, making people laugh, and has a knack for getting in trouble. She likes reading and writing. She inherited a pair of ruby earrings from her mom when she went to live with her grandma, and she wears them everyday. They turn out to be her transformation item. 'Cure Citrine/'Regular name still in process A more down to earth girl. She likes cooking, and makes her friends test taste everything she tries. Her dad got her a hair band with a citrine jewel on it, that turns out to be her transformation item. 'Cure Aquamarine/'Regular name still in process A super shy girl who wants nothing more than be a comedian. Not very tall and often overlooked, she tried to make herself stand out by growing out her hair and making it look pretty. She found a an aquamarine necklace one day, that turned out to be her transformation item. 'Cure Iolite/'Regular name still in process Half Japanese half German, she lived in Japan until she was 6, then her entire family moved to Germany. When she turned 14 she and her dad moved back to Japan. She loves fashion and cute things, and despite being taller than all her friends, she wants nothing more than to be cute. Her dad gave her an iolite ring when they moved to Japan that turned out to be her transformation item. '''Cure Emerald/regular name still in process A stubborn and closed off girl. She has trouble making friends, and wants nothing to do with cute things and friends. She wants to be stronger, and joins the cures because it would make her more powerful. She hates her cute cure form, but grows to love it. She has a hair band with a small emerald on it, than turns out to be her transformation item. Supporting cast The princess of Crystals, princess Periwinkle. The princess of the kingdom of Crystals. She's feisty and always tries to avoid her royal duties and school. She loves visiting the cures on Earth, and always tries to help them, not always successfully. She loves her people and kingdom, and will do everything to protect them (besides go to school). The royal Crystal fairies '''Amber, '''is the leader of the crystal fairies sent to Earth. She always seem stressed, and tries her hardest to make the cures able to return the king and queen. She looks after the two younger fairies. '''Silver and Gold, '''two younger crystal fairies. They're eager to help the fairies, and often get in trouble. They help the cures transform, and the cures cant transform without them. Cure ruby.png Cure citrine.png Cure aquamarine.png Cure iolite.png Cure emerald.png Iolite uniform.png uniform.png halloween cure.png|the cures going for trick or treating! Category:Pretty Cure fanime